Patent Abstracts of Japan 10-085823 and Japanese Patent No. 11-278210 discuss a method and device for child seat recognition in which the child seat is recognized using a transponder. Radio signals are thus used for the child seat recognition.
German Published Patent Application No. 195 18 410 discusses a method for child seat recognition in which a radio signal is used for the execution of the child seat recognition. German Published Patent Application No. 198 03 682 discusses using a radio signal for child seat recognition and converting the radio signal by a seat sensor unit in the child seat on the basis of a predetermined format, the radio signal is transmitted back to a control unit. German Published Patent No. 195 19 130 discusses repetition of child seat recognition in predetermined time segments.